


Untold, Heard.

by DreamerWorld



Series: Couples around Daisuga's Wedding [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: Yamaguchi never asks Tsukki to stop being an asshole. He just loves and accepts Tsukishima unconditionally for everything he is.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Couples around Daisuga's Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Untold, Heard.

When did it happen? At some point, I look back in life and realise you have been there the whole time. You were always small and wimpy. Other kids bullied you for that. Your face was full of freckles. It’s not like I cared. But the way they bullied you just because you were shorter was so lame. And I just accidentally walked by, leaving a sarcastic comment. I don’t know how I saved you and why you were so grateful about that. But after that, you kept following me wherever I was.

Pathetic, I thought. Why would you waste your time for me? I also thought that it would be nice to have a friend. Most students in the school disliked me for my outstanding tall figure and evil demeanour. But you. Why did you stay? Why have you been sticking with me?

People may think that you are hiding behind me, that you are taking advantage of me to protect you. Because I’m bigger. Because I’m intimidating. But Tadashi, you are a grown-up man now. Your height has reached even above average. The truth is I’m the one who’s hiding behind you. I’m sitting under your shadow with all the self doubts and discouragements. While you’re silently protecting me from myself.

You are always so cool. When I almost gave up with volleyball, you were there to raise me up. Without knowing, somehow, I have given in and followed your lead. I have always been walking right behind you, Tadashi.

Maybe from the outside, people think that you’re the one who is depending on me. But it’s obviously the other way round.

I know your feelings. The way you take care of me. The way you look at me. I know it all. But being me, I can’t accept them. I know I’m an asshole. I never reject you, yet, I never accept you.

Tadashi, you’re too precious. I believe you deserve so much better than an asshole like me. All I ever do is hurt people with my words and push them away.

I thought after we graduated from high school and parted ways, I wouldn’t have to feel this guilt anymore. By then, I wouldn’t have to suppress my feelings and be able to let go.

But why, why are you still around? You work far from here, but you still pass by every time you can. You don’t have to skip work to watch my matches. But you still do.

I know, you’re the one who helped me get back on track. Thanks to your words, I gained confidence. And that confidence opened the door to my volleyball career.

I played volleyball because my brother failed to do it. My stupid pride told me to do it better than how my pathetic brother did. And because I was born tall. It could be an advantage.

But I was wrong, my advantage is you. It has always been you.

Although I never once accept your feelings, I always subconsciously look for you.

Today, I’m working morning shift at the museum. Morning shifts are often quiet and bored. I just remember, I haven’t replied to your message since last night.

“Good morning, Yamaguchi.” I send the text without thinking much.

“Good morning. Have a nice day, Tsukki! I’m so happy you text me first today. It’s so rare for you to do that. Are you working morning shift today? Don’t forget your meals okay! Especially breakfast since it’s the most important meal of the day. Also, don’t eat lunch too late. Do you have practice later in the afternoon? If so, don’t forget to…”

Annoying. Why do you spend so much time typing that many words just for a text?

Given that it’s annoying, I don’t really hate it. On the contrast, if he stops doing this, I may feel like he has changed.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, I don’t want him to change his feelings for me.

Aren’t I selfish? I never accept nor return his feelings, yet I want him to stay the same for me.

“Tsukki, I’m so happy. Thank you for texting me first.”

As I grow up, I have seen people find happiness in little things. My mom, who feels happy just to see my brother from times to times. My brother, who feels extremely proud just by watching me play for a professional team. And Tadashi, who feels happy with every little thing I do for him.

How can they easily find their source of happiness? Why is it so difficult to find mine?

What makes me happy?

Suddenly, Tadashi’s face appears in my mind. When he smiles, two shades of pink blushes slowly spread under his freckles.

Cute.

The boss is calling me. Finally, some work to do.

In the afternoon, I head straight to practice from work. After practice, I find Tadashi waiting for me outside of the entrance.

“Yamaguchi, why are you here?”

“I just finished work and I reckoned you would finish at this time too. It’s on the way so I pass by. I caught the train this morning. We can go home together.”

Silently, I walk beside him. I know it’s not that convenient for him to be here. I still don’t understand why he would put this much effort in. It’s so much easier for him to drive to work and straight home, yet he caught the train to go home with me.

“Tsukki, did you receive Daichi-san and Suga-san’s wedding invitation?”

“Yeah, I just got it yesterday.” I nod.

“Do you want to go together?”

Huh? Why would you ask something you obviously know the answer of? We live in the same neighbourhood, so, wouldn’t it be natural that we go together?

“Of course.” I respond.

“Yes!” Tadashi jumps with joy. That sheepish smile appears across his face. Why is he so happy just because I say such a trivia thing?

But watching his gleeful face brighten up, I can feel a warm something spread inside me.

“Yamaguchi, I drive today. Let me take you home.”

“Really, Tsukki? You’ll do that? Waaa you make me super happy!” Tadashi hops on the ground. He hums cheerfully grinning ear to ear.

I don’t even know what happiness is. But it makes me feel good watching Tadashi being happy.

Before going to sleep, Yamaguchi sends me a text. “I’m thinking of wearing matching outfits for Daisuga’s wedding.”

Matching… outfits? That’s so childish.

But why am I thinking of the innocently delighted face of Tadashi when I agree?

My brother is downstairs. He had dinner with us today. I come down to ask him something.

“Bro, got a minute to talk?”

“I’m always available for my lil brother.” He answers with a big smile.

“How do people find their happiness?”

He reacts with a shocking look in his eyes. “Why are you attacking me with such a deep topic?”

But quickly after, he calms down. “Though, I know where you’re coming from. It took you years to find that joy in volleyball. Each person has their own pace, I guess. While it seems easy for this person, it may be difficult for someone else. Are you asking about Tadashi-kun now, hm?”

He stares at me. Ah, it feels annoying. Why is everything involved Tadashi annoying?

“It’s okay if you don’t know what to do with Tadashi-kun yet. I don’t think he’ll rush you. That’s how Tadashi-kun is. He has been waiting for you all those years. Instead of forcing you, he just wants to stay by your side until you are clear about your own feelings. Tadashi-kun is such a good guy. I feel bad for him to be stuck with you, to be honest.”

Ah, there it goes. A mocking lecture. I immediately excuse myself.

I’m laying on bed, burying my face onto the layers. My phone suddenly rings up. A call from Kuroo-san. Since he started working at the National Volleyball Association, we have been talking back and forth for job-related matters. There has been this promotion campaign going on for my team, Sendai Frogs.

After we have finished discussing about the promoting issue, I have this urge to ask him about his relationship. As I remember, Kuroo-san and Kozume-san from Nekoma are a successful couple. They are a special case of childhood friends turned lovers. I wonder how Kuroo-san feels about that.

“Oya? Glasses-kun asking me about my love life? What a surprise!”

I expect this type of response from him.

“Kuroo-san, how do you know you have feelings for your childhood friend?”

“Straight to the point now, aren’t we? Basically, I just knew. My feelings never confused me. When I started developing feelings for Kenma, I just knew. Ah, I just remember something Bo-kun told me. You know, Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani are also a childhood-friends-turned-lover couple. He said you can test your feelings for someone by kissing them.”

“Ki…ssing?”

I throw the phone away then bury my face onto the pillow. Kissing Tadashi…? My cheeks feel so warm. That widely smiling freckled face appears again.

I ask to see Tadashi-kun today after practice. Unexpectedly, he will have a late meeting. So instead, I will go to his office and wait for him.

Am I… really going to do it? Am I… really going to kiss him?

The sky gets dark quickly today. I sit at the park in front of his office. He surprises me with a back hug.

“Tsukki waits for me to get off work today. I’m beyond happy right now!”

I pull his hand and make him sit down next to me. He looks good in his casual smart clothes. Why am I wearing jersey and sweatpants? I should have changed into something better. To my expectation, his face turns red with a faint shock.

“Tsukki…?”

My heart beats so fast. Normally, even when I’m nervous, I still can think clearly. But why is it that I’m clueless now?

“Yamaguchi… Is it okay if I kiss you?” I ask without looking at him. We still hold hands.

Tadashi-kun is also looking down on the ground at the front like me. He is blushing hard. His hand has become so hot. Is he having a fever? Is he okay?

He nods.

Casually, I lean over. His body’s temperature has increased uncontrollably. His heartbeat can be heard from here. His breath, they are so fast. Tadashi’s scent is wavering in the air. I have been captured by Tadashi that I didn’t notice about myself. My heartbeat, my body, my eyes. They are all leaning towards Tadashi-kun!

I press my lips on his plump pair. They are so soft. And warm. Tadashi’s scent has now surrounded me. A bit of sweetness touches the tip of my tongue. I want to devour those lips. I press my lips stronger on those soft ones of Tadashi’s. My hands have unknowingly found their ways around Tadashi’s smaller body. I suck on the lower tier. Some lewd noises escape his mouth. Damn, that’s sexy. I leave a bite on the lower tier. I want more. I run my tongue over his upper tier. This time, he pushes me away.

“Tsukki, we are in public!”

His face is all red. He’s panting, trying to catch his breath. The exact way how he looks right now, all fluttered just for me. What is he so adorable for? I snap out of the stacking desire. Getting back my conscious, I gasp. What have I done?

“Yamaguchi, I’m sor-”

“NO, DON’T YOU DARE!” He yells. He’s turning his back against me, sulking. “If you apologize now, it’ll be as if you were forced to do that.”

I take back my words. He’s right. I deliberately kissed him. And he agreed to it. There’s nothing to apologise for.

My heart is beating crazily. What is this feeling? It’s so hot. We are sitting outside in the dark at a park. Cold winds blow against my hot skin.

“Do you want to continue somewhere…?” Tadashi-kun asks me.

You’re like that again. Being so cool. So calm. And I’m here in my own mess. I don’t even dare to analyse the way my body reacts right now. Tadashi, I admire the way you can face your feelings so easily.

I’m such a coward.

I don’t want to admit my feelings. I also don’t want to lose you.

“Come, take me home.” Tadashi looks at me with a bright smile. His freckled face shines under the streetlights. He gives out his hand so I can take it.

“My place.” I stand up on my own, then help him to get up as well. I want to be the one who initiates it now. I want to be braver.

Sitting in the car, Tadashi-kun shyly asks me. “Why did you suddenly want to kiss me?”

“The sexual tension, I guess.”

He blushes so hard at my answer. His face becomes redder than before.

“Although I’m oblivious to my feelings, I’m smart enough to read the atmosphere.”

“So, you know your feelings now?”

I don’t want to answer that. I’m not good with words. Therefore, my responses may be misunderstood. I don’t want to answer it. I will prove it to him.

I throw Tadashi-kun on bed. Oh, how cute he looks squirming on my bed sheet.

Catching his lips in mine, I pin him down by intertwining my fingers with his. Tadashi, I want to claim you.

“Be my lover?” I ask. Surprisingly calm.

Not really. Now I’m panicking. What if he says no?

Tadashi reaches out to touch my cheeks. He grabs both sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. Is that a yes?

“Kei-kun, you idiot. I love you.”

Unknowingly, I smile. “Shut up, Yamaguchi. And I prefer Tsukki.”

“Tsukki, kiss me.”

“Shut up!” I blush, too.

Leaning in to kiss him again and again, I want to convey all my feelings into these kisses. I’m sorry I’m slow. I’m sorry it took me this long to be able to show you how I feel. Tadashi, thank you for being by my side, understanding, comforting me. Even when I don’t say anything aloud, you hear me.

Somehow, I agreed to the stupid idea of wearing matching outfits. We go shopping together on a Sunday afternoon. No work, no practice. Just the two of us. He picks a black suit with chequer button-down. Mine is in reversed, chequer jacket with black blouse. We will wear this to Daichi-san and Sugawara-san’s wedding.

“I only agree to do this, because it’s with you, Yamaguchi.”

“I know, Tsukki. I’m incredibly happy right now.” Tadashi is showing me that face again. The face that looks like the sun is directly shining on him. While he himself becomes a sun too. I bend down and leave a kiss on his forehead.

“Cute, Yamaguchi.” He melts at my kiss, I suppose. “I will pay for these outfits.”

֍

“Tsukki, are you okay?” I bring Tsukki home from Daisuga’s wedding. Everyone had fun. The reunion of Kageyama and Hinata was amazing too. It was such a fun occasion. Apparently, Tsukki drank a lot more than both of us thought he would. Tsukki has high tolerance of alcohol. Therefore, seeing him being this drunk is really out of my imagination.

I lay him on bed. His mom is already asleep. I should make him some warm tea or anything that helps him with the hangover.

“Yamaguchi, don’t go…” He catches my hand as I walk away. Pulling me close, he wraps his hands around me.

“Shh, Tsukki. I will make something for you so you-“

He presses his lips against mine. Tsukki smells like alcohol. I never imagine he would enjoy a party that much.

“Tsukki, stay still.” I yank myself out of his hold. He will have a bad headache if I don’t prepare a remedy now.

“No, you stay still, Yamaguchi.” He pulls me back into his embrace. I can’t reject him again.

Soon, he falls asleep. I help him take off his glasses. I probably need to help him change too. He rigs of alcohol. We stay overnight at each other's places quite often. It’s common for us to change clothes in front of each other. We used to sleep in the same bed when we were younger. I guess it’s normal for me to help him change. As I am taking off his clothes, I feel his hard bulge inside the boxers. It’s visible. I have this urge to grab it.

Amazingly, the shaft twitches as soon as I touch it. I smother my cheek against the clothed bulge. It feels so hot. It’s twitching again. I adore Tsukki’s length as much as I adore him. I adore every part of Tsukki’s body.

He stirs awake and turns away.

“Yamaguchi, that’s embarrassing. What are you doing?”

“Sorry, Tsukki.” I smile. He’s so cute like this.

I grab a change of clothes and assist Tsukki to put them on. He seems to be more sober now.

“Yamaguchi, it’s late. You should go home. I’m sorry I can’t take you home today.” He speaks while facing the other side. Tsukki’s back is so broad.

“Alright. Rest well, Tsukki. If you need anything, just call or text me.” I stand up, preparing to leave.

“Hang on.” He speaks, as he proceeds to hold my hand. Pulling me down on bed again, he embraces me from behind.

“Tsukki, what are you-“

“I change my mind. Don’t go.”

Tsukki’s warmth spreads through the layers of clothes. Given that he’s wearing thin casual clothes, I can feel his chest heaving up and down following the rhythm of his breath. And the bulge, it’s still there!

“D-do you need help with that?” I ask, mindfully.

“If you let me do yours too…” He speaks while casually slides his large palm down to grab my two-layer clothed crotch. I have been aroused a little. Damn you, Tsukki.

He presses his lips on the back of my neck. Sucking from times to times, he’s leaving marks all over the area. Not to mention the bites too. Tsukki, you’re driving me nuts. I try not to make any weird noise.

His fingers play with my clothed bulge. He either squeezes or strokes along the line. I feels so frustrated, but I don’t know if this is a good idea.

Before I know it, he already unzips me. His hand goes inside the boxer and brings out the hardened shaft. I never expect Tsukki’s touch to be this erotic. I feel so turned on. He has wetted my nape with his own marking and sucking. I want to help Tsukki too. I slip my hand to the back and find the way down to his bulge. Without hesitating, I shove my palm inside, grabbing the tip. He’s huge! It’s so hot. And sticky. It seems like he has pre-released. Tsukki’s hot breath spreads against my skin. His body is aching. “The sexual tension”, Tsukki has mentioned it before. It’s here again.

He signals me to turn my head and he presses his lips against mine right away. This time, he’s doing it aggressively. I feel my lips swollen. His tongue and lips are battling vigorously against mine. I start making noises unknowingly. His length grows even more after hearing my moans.

“Yamaguchi, I like those moans. Don’t stop.” He whispers against my lips.

The veins on Tsukki’s shaft are so sexy. The way it feels so hard against my palm is incredible. He has grown to the fullest now, I suppose. It’s already so big. The thing is poking me, asking for my attention. Using hand is not enough. I want to suck it.

But Tsukki beats me to it. He flips me over and undoes my clothes. Then, making me crawl on all four, he smacks my bum.

“Bad Yamaguchi. Such a bad boy.” He says as he grabs my length, stroking it in fast speed. Next, he aims at my back hole. The moment his face is close to my ass, I can feel his hot breath all over my skin. I gasp as he licks at the entrance.

That’s so unexpected. I wouldn’t think he would do it. It’s not like I don’t like it though. The way his warm and wet tongue slips through the entrance, I can’t help but to let out a loud, needy sound.

“Oh, you like it, don’t you? Yamaguchi, you’re such a slut.”

“Shut up! I’m not a slut! I’m only like this for Tsukki!” I shut my eyes tightly. It’s embarrassing. He’s seeing through every part of me that no one else sees before. Not just looking, he’s touching them, making out with them. Tsukki, it feels so good.

He shoves a finger inside me. Tsukki's finger is so long and slender. I like the sensation so much. I just want to scream. He still plays with my length and balls. He’s making me feel even more needy. I want to be slutty, but just for Tsukki only.

“Tadashi.”

I shudder when he calls me by my first name. He never does that before.

“Tadashi, do you touch yourself while thinking of me? It seems like you’re all open.”

I want to hide from this embarrassment. He has noticed. I bury my face against Tsukki’s pillow not to let him see how red it has become. That action gives him more access to my butt. He is now kneading my two bums. Tsukki is enjoying it. His pillow has his shampoo fragrance. I feel ecstatic. His fingers are inside of me. I'm being embraced by his scent. I am so happy I could die.

“Tadashi, turn around.” He smacks my bum again. Just as I sit up, he tells me to sit on his tummy. Soon after, he signals me to switch side. We end up getting in the 69 position.

Tsukki's cock is so hard! It's amazing. I suck it nicely while massaging his balls with my hands. Tsukki is sucking mine as well. He’s making it difficult for me to stay quiet. The way he just so casually lets my whole length go into his mouth is so suggestive. Tsukki, I will make you feel good too! Before I know it, I have released my load. That’s shocking to me. It feels so good to finally let it out. And into Tsukki's mouth. He doesn’t seem to panic when it happens. He just calmly takes it and... SWALLOWS.

“TSUKKI NO! DON’T SWALLO-" Panicking, I turn over and grab his face.

“You taste good, Tadashi.” Tsukki replies with a smirk on his face. I can feel myself melting. He looks so cool and sexy at the same time.

As I am conveniently sitting on his lap, he quickly positions us to put his thing in. I can see that Tsukki is being impatient. That’s so unlike of him.

Tsukki's huge. I know I have said that, but he’s really big. I shut my eyes. Tsukki is inside me. As I'm at the peak of the happiness mountain, a drop of tear rolls out at the corner of my eye. Tsukki notices. He thinks that he has hurt me. I assure that he hasn’t, but Tsukki lovingly embraces me gently. His arms are holding me as if I’m the most precious person on Earth to him. I am the most precious person to him. It makes me cry.

I will never forget his worried face when I burst into tears. I tell him incoherently through my sobbing voice that I’m just very happy when he’s showering me with love like this. To my surprise, Tsukki kisses me deeply and asks me to get used to this. For he will show me his love every day from now on.

Tsukki makes love to me all night long. We fall asleep warmly in each other’s arms.

The next day, he waits for me outside of my office again. Tsukki takes me to go shopping with him. He expresses his desire to buy us some matching items.

“I want to let people know that Tadashi is mine.”

Tsukki smiles as we walk through the aisles of goods hand in hand. His curling lips widen once we have reached the row of items he wanted to find. Tsukki pulls me close and shows me a pair of wireless earbuds.

“Tadashi, do you know why I always have my headphones with me? I just wanted to cut people out. When I put my headphones on, it’s just me in my own world. I don’t have to deal with anyone’s bullshit. But now…”

He hands me one side of the earbuds, keeping the other one for himself.

“I want to share my world with you. If we use these earbuds, I can listen to you while both of us listen to music together. It’ll be us against the world.”

I beam brightly and nod. I love that idea so much. Sharing the world with Tsukki is something I could never dream of doing. This makes me even more than happy!


End file.
